The Wedding
by hpfreak015
Summary: The wedding is one day away, Bella's transformation in two, but are her fears getting in the way? Will fate take the matter out of her hands?
1. Fittings and Visions

Chapter One:

Fittings and Visions

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen, Mrs. Isabella Cullen, Mrs. Isabella Cullen," I repeated the name again and again as I faced myself in the mirror. I was dressed all in my wedding gown, Alice was fussing at my feet with a loose string that no one but she could see. I looked around at Alice's room; it was just as edgy as she was. There was plenty of red, white, and black, endless black which fit Alice's edgy personality perfectly. A pedestal and three way mirror had been set up in honor of this fitting. We were alone for the first time in a while; Edward was out with his brothers "hiking".

"If you say it one more time…" she threatened, pulling at different parts of the delicate lace. "What's so bad about being a Cullen anyway? Don't you want to be my sister?" Alice stopped her tailoring for a moment to glance up at me. Her gorgeous pixie-like face was heart wrenching with its wide, sad eyes; the perfect spikes in her jet black hair were the same as always, flawless.

"You know you're already my sister," I said, trying to not give into that absurdly depressed yet angelic face. She smirked and went back to her mending, "Yes, but don't you want to actually be my sister, don't you want to make my brother happy?"

I sighed and looked down at my left hand. There it was, the beautiful ring that once belonged to Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother. Both blessing and curse; blessing for the eternity of happiness it would grant me, curse for the path I had to take to get there. Alice finished whatever minute detail she'd been working on and stood up, beaming.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." She smiled in such a way that I could never achieve, and I grimaced in return.

"One more day," Alice said, reaching out to stroke the part of my arm that was not covered in lace or satin. Her fingers were icy cool to the touch and left pleasant warmth in its aftermath. I shivered despite myself, unsure whether her touch or the wedding had brought it on. I looked in the mirror and saw that Alice was looking at me through its reflection.

"I suppose it's not all bad," I said, looking down at the mass of cream weighing me down. "This is my happily ever after." I turned away from the mirror to look at her, she was smiling, I smiled back as fully as I could manage.

"I'll have you know, that if I could cry, you could expect me to cry at your wedding." She said grinning, her perfect spikes glistened in the light.

"At least there is one thing to be thankful for," I said returning the smile as warmly as I could. Alice suddenly skipped over to the door, and locked the handle.

"Go away, Edward!" She yelled through the door. Of course, only Alice, who had the gift of foresight, would know who was at the door before they knocked. "You aren't allowed to see the dress!"

"Alice, this is absurd, open the door," his soft voice got my heart to start pumping harder than it had been all day. "You do realize that this door is no match for me, right?"

"Yes, but the fury waiting behind it might give you a run for your money," She challenged, leaning even closer to the wood panel of the door.

"Very well, hurry with your fitting so that I may take my turn with Bella," Edward said, sighing heavily. I giggled at the image of him out in the hallway, and could see the way he would be rubbing his 

forehead. We could hear muttering from the hallway that sounded like, "can't even get a moment with my own wife..."

"You'll get her soon enough! She's not your wife yet!" Alice shouted back before walking back over to where I stood. She reached down to where a shoebox sat in the thick black carpet, and putting the shoes on my feet before I had time to object. The shoes were simple, with a low, sturdy heel, which was smart considering my constant battle with gravity. Alice continued to fuss with me as if I were a giant Barbie doll, which allowed me time to think.

Tomorrow, at twilight, my wedding ceremony to Edward would begin. I was beginning to grow excited despite my feeling of dread. How could I not, especially since I'd be walking down the aisle to the love of my life, towards a life that I'd dreamed about since the day I learned Edward's secret. A life which bizarrely enough resulted in the end of mine. The feeling of dread was partly because of the wedding, but mostly because of the guests I knew wouldn't attend. My heart broke when my mind moved to him. I was only in touch with one of Jacob's friends, Seth, and he only said that Jacob was in Canada with no plan to return. I only realized now, in hindsight, how stupid I'd been, how twisted I'd allowed our relationship to get. I'd hurt him, badly. While I did love him, it was not in the same way that I loved Edward. More of a brother, as Edward loves Alice like a sister. Something that wasn't good enough for Jacob.

"All set!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, standing back to view her creation fully. I turned to look at the mirrors. The dress was beautiful; it was the kind of dress that made me look prettier just by wearing it. I studied my face; pale and heart shaped as it ever was. This made me realize that this was one of the last times my cheeks would ever turn the rosy shade that Edward loved so much. I felt the tears roll down my face but didn't acknowledge them. I stared lastly at my eyes, rich, chocolately brown, soon to be black or golden. And Jacob…once I was a Vampire…there was no going back. I saw Alice go rigid behind me in the mirrors reflection, after thirty seconds or so, she came to. Her face full of concern, Alice approached me from behind and gripped my arm softly.

"Don't do it," she said simply. "Don't run, it would destroy Edward." I whipped around to face her, "I would never do that."

She shrugged her little shoulders, "I just saw it happening." I returned my gaze to the mirror, and said, "I would never do that," once more, not for Alice's benefit, but for my own.

After Alice gave me one more squeeze and a slightly panicked look, she released me from the straight jacket of a gown. I was free. Before leaving her room, I turned and looked at Alice as she hung the dress back up.

"I wouldn't do that to him," I said, my voice filled with the confidence I felt. Her reply was a nervous look, and she went back to hanging the gown.

I opened the door and peaked out into the hallway, but Edward was nowhere in sight. Walking down the end of the hallway where I knew his room was, I realized that I'd never walked through the Cullen's house without Edward's accompaniment. This thought made me nervous for some reason, and caused me to speed up. Bad idea, as the next hurried step I took tripped me and sent me falling to the floor below.

But I never hit the ground; strong, icy hands gripped me and set me right on my feet. I looked up at my savior and saw Carlisle's grinning face staring back at me.

"Thanks," I said, blushing fiercely. His grin grew more pronounced as he said, "Not a problem, I know how those floors can be tricky!"

Edward's bedroom door opened from the end of the hall and he stepped out. I half expected a halo to erupt above his head and the hallelujah choir to begin singing, as he looks so angelic.

"I see Bella is keeping you on your toes, Carlisle," Edward said, snickering at me from behind his father's back.

"Indeed she is, and for the best too. No need for an old man like me to lose my nimble ways." He replied, and gave a slight bow as he excused himself and continued down the hallway.

"Don't say a word," I whispered through gritted teeth. Edward let out a booming laugh, and followed me as I stomped my way to his room.


	2. The Rehearsal

**Hey, this is my first shot at a fanfic...Well, at least for these books. Give me a heads up as to how you like it so far. Thanks!!**

Chapter Two:

Rehearsal Dinner

I attempted to slam the door behind me as I step through the threshold, but to no avail. Edward's lightning quick reflexes stopped the door before it shut, and he forced it open against my pathetic attempt of stopping him. His laughter had subsided into ringing chuckles which I ignored, sitting down on his couch with as much dignity as I could muster.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, stiffly, still waiting for his laughter to stop. Looking at my face, he stopped chuckling and held it in, which made him smile that crooked smile that makes my heart stop.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?" I sniffed and looked the other way. "I'm very sorry, Bella. How will I ever be able to repay you?"

"Bite me," I replied, turning my head around to gauge his reaction. He began walking from the doorway over to the couch, sat down next to me, then pulled me onto his lap.

"All in due time," he whispered, kissing my hair and ear. "Two more nights, I promise."

"Two!?" I exclaimed, jumping out of his lap. "I thought you said after we're married!"

"Well," he said, pulling me back into his lap. "Wouldn't you like to enjoy one night of our honeymoon without writhing in pain?"

I thought carefully, realizing that he was right. "I guess that would be okay, but only two--three max." I put my head on his shoulder, and he gently stroked my hair and cheek. We sat like that for some time, content to be in each other's arms.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked softly, interrupting the peace that had filled me. I pulled my head back to look at him, expression confused. "The rehearsal! I'm surprised Alice hasn't been harping on you, aren't these things customary?"

"Oh yeah…I guess I forgot," I mumbled, wondering how much time I had left before being dragged away to that. The sun was still high in the sky as I glanced out Edward's window; he began softly kissing my head again.

"You aren't excited," it wasn't a question. His kissing stopped and he pulled me around so we were face to face. I smiled sadly at him, "I'm just nervous, you know how I feel about weddings."

"I guess I just thought that you'd get more excited as the time came," his voice was full of a sadness that I'd never known before. It was a voice that broke my heart. I realized how selfish I was 

being. What was I afraid of? Vampires don't get divorced, once I was a Vampire it was a happily ever after. I had Edward, and that was all I needed. I broke out into a huge grin. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

He turned to face me cautiously, his mouth opening to reply, but before he could say anything, I kissed him. I hoped it was a kiss to explain how sorry I was, and how stupid I'd been. When we broke away, the expression on his face told me that it worked. He flashed his crooked smile at me, and kissed me back, with more vigor.

"You know this means that we can't stay together tonight," Edward said after we'd finished kissing. I looked shocked, I couldn't even remember the last time we'd not spent the night together. "Alice will have none of it; she is so bent on traditions. I'm sure she'll be watching me all night long." I sighed.

"I guess we owe it to her, she basically planned this whole wedding." I said, resting my head in the crook of his neck. Edward's cool skin felt good against my head, working to calm me. I felt him nod. We sat together just like that, exchanging a few more kisses, more whispered nothings. It was pure bliss, another example of how stupid I'd been. There could be nothing better than this.

The sun had almost set when we heard a knock at the door, but before we'd said "come in", Alice, followed by the rest of the Cullen family, kicked open the door.

"Okay, you two! Time to go!" She said, strolling over to where we were sitting and attempting to pry me from Edward's lap. It was very reluctantly that I got up, and Edward followed suit. We followed the herd down the stairs and ended up all piling up into Esme's mini-van. I ended up scrunched up in the back with Edward and Alice, while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper took up the middle, and Esme and Carlisle were up front. Alice entertained us all with chatter about plans for tomorrow, what time we'd have to arrive, what we'd be doing, and other minute details. Alice would, of course be my maid-of-honor, Rosalie my other bridesmaid, while Emmett would be Edward's best man, and Jasper would be a groomsmen. This banter continued all the way to the church where I could see Charlie's police cruiser parked outside. My mom and Phil should be arriving at anytime, I grimaced at the thought of our families together, for some reason, and it made me nervous.

We entered into the church where we found Charlie talking to the pastor; they turned and grinned at us as we entered. Charlie's grin was not as genuine as the man standing next to him; I knew this must be hard for him. Alice told us the game plan, she'd even put tape on the church steps as to where we were all supposed to stand. Edward and I had decided to have Carlisle give the ceremony as he already had experience from not only his days at his father's vicarage, but also from when he married Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Everyone knew that Carlisle was licensed, but no one knew for how long he'd been licensed; my guess was somewhere in the 600 year category.

We began the rehearsal, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood in their positions at the front of the Church, as Carlisle joined them. Rosalie led the way down the aisle, walking slowly. Alice waited until she was half way down the aisle and followed. Charlie looked embarrassed and sad as he held his arm out and I took it, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. We stood and waited for Alice to make it to her 

position at the front of the church, before making the journey ourselves. Taking slow and steady steps, I could only see Edward, waiting for me, and his eyes were locked with mine. I knew that I had been stupid, there was nothing I wanted more than to bind myself to him forever. Charlie left me at the steps, and Edward took my hand, smiling that crooked smile of his. I climbed the steps until I was level with him and Carlisle. Alice called for another run through, and I didn't even care. If it meant having Edward look at me the way he did now, I would walk up the aisle for the rest of my life.

We did run through it enough times for everyone to be able to do it in their sleep, or lack thereof. I'd put my foot down when it came to a rehearsal dinner, and surprisingly, Alice backed down. So we said good bye to Charlie, and headed back for the Cullens' house. Once we arrived, we proceeded up to the front door. Alice stood there, hands on her small hips, and grinned.

"Oh no you don't," she said leaning over and grasping my hand to pull me away from Edward. "You know the rules! There will be no sleeping together tonight; you can't see each other before the Wedding!!" She was nearly ecstatic at the thought that the wedding was tomorrow, but my heart fell. Edward looked depressed, and sadly kissed my hand. Alice allowed us five minutes to say goodbye, and we took advantage of it.

We wrapped our arms around each other and deeply kissed each other. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his sweet sent, he seemed to do the same to me. I looked into his eyes and place my hands on either side of his face.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen," I whispered, gently pulling his head down so I could kiss his forehead. "I will be thinking of you all night."

"Take care of my heart and soul, I've left them with you," he said brushing his cool hands against my face; I recalled his note he left me stating the same thing. We kissed deeply again and didn't resurface until Alice came back outside and attempted to pry us apart.

"C'mon lovebirds, Bella needs her sleep!" She finally succeeded, and pulled me down the stairs to Edward's Volvo. Edward stayed where he was, staring fiercely at me, and I blew him a kiss in return.

The journey back to my house was uneventful, Alice prattled on about the wedding as only Alice could. Finally, I saw my house and suddenly wished for nothing more than tomorrow. I said my goodbye to Alice, and walked through my house to my room. Charlie was asleep; I could hear his snores radiating from his bed room. I got into PJ's and got into bed, placing my engagement ring on my bedside table. I fell asleep looking at it, lost in thought about Edward.

Suddenly, I woke up out of a dead sleep; something had made a noise, something close to me. I was hopeful, "Edward?" I whispered, hoping against hope that he would appear. Instead, my comforter was thrown over my head and a body lay on top of my holding me down. I struggled, knocking over my bedside table, I tried to scream but my lungs were crushed. The person picked me up, throwing me over their shoulder and took off running. I was petrified, I wanted Edward, and I needed him. We turned a corner and began running downstairs, I felt my head collide with the wall, and all was black.


	3. Gone

**I'm trying to crank these chapters out. Keep reviewing!! **

Chapter three:

Gone

I woke up and the world around me was fuzzy as I slowly blinked my eyes open. The pain that radiated from the right side of my head hit me like a train and I squeezed my eyes closed again and groaned. I let the pain wash over me, and eventually, after a few minutes, I grew used to it. I tried opening my eyes again, the world spun around me but eventually settled. I was in a cabin, a soft glow was radiating from the fire slowly dying close to where I lay. I lay under my comforter on a small bed placed in the corner of tiny cabin. Tears began forming in my eyes as I stopped looking around my surroundings and began to assess the situation. I'd been taken, by who was unclear, but taken nonetheless. I searched my pockets hoping against hope that my cell phone would be sitting there. No such luck.

I slowly got up, wondering how much time I had until the person who had taken me would come back. The cabin was not decorated, it looked like it was made for sleeping and warmth and that was it. No pictures, no tables, nothing. The fire was coming from an old and rusted wood stove. I saw a fire poker standing next to its base; I bent down slowly and picked it up, hurrying back over to the bed. I buried it deep within the blanket. It wasn't until then that I noticed a backpack by the old door stationed to the right of the wood stove. I hurried over to that, my ears straining to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. I opened the small backpacks worn flap and looked inside, there were clothes and…yes! A cell phone! I quickly opened the flap and dialed Edward; it was then that I heard the footsteps from outside. I put the phone back into the backpack, still connected to Edward, and ran back to sit on the bed. I had just wrapped my comforter around me when the old wooden door sprung open and slammed against the wall, from the outside walked…

"Jake?" I asked amazed. I got up and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh, Jake! I've missed you. How did you find me? We have to go now; who ever brought me here will be back soon. C'mon."

He did not respond to my feeble attempts of pulling him out the door. Jake did not smile at me as he met my eyes; his eyes were cold, dark, and lifeless. "No, Bella." Was all he said, and the voice once so full of life, was now monotone. He grabbed the door that was fluttering in the breeze now escaping into the cabin and shut it, locking it with a deadlock. I backed away from him slowly, not believing what I'd just understood. I backed to the fall wall where the bed stood and sank slowly, shakily onto it. Placing my head in my hands, I thought quickly, but no answers.

"Why Jake? Why?" I asked quietly, voice shaking. "I'm getting married tomorrow…"

"I know," was all he said. He bent down and threw another log into the fire. "I know, I had to talk to you. I had to know if…" Jake seemed unable to continue, he turned to face me, eye ablaze.

"Jake…Jake…I love you, you know I do," I whispered, looking up at him slowly. "But I love you as my brother, as my best friend…"

"But why Bella, why? Why him and not me?" His voice now shook, and I knew his temper would be rising. I had to be careful so he didn't hit the point where he would transform. There would be no reasoning with him then. "I will love you and protect you even better than he ever could. Don't 

you remember…in the tent. You almost froze to death, but I kept you warm. While…He…he just watched. If I hadn't been there…you would have died."

"I know Jake, and I thank you…that's why I love you, because you are so caring…" I replied, wondering how much longer I could keep him talking.

"You—don't—love—me…" he said, his body shaking to match his voice. "If you did you'd leave him, you'd love me in return."

"You know I love you, Jake" I began to panic; clearly the path I was on now was only making him more angry.

"You don't know who you love. You can't even make up your own mind. I may not be able to read minds like your precious Prince Charming," he spat out, looking more furious and disgusted as I had ever seen him. "But I hear things. You don't want to get married, you hate the idea. That's why the smallest bloodsucker is planning everything. I've watched you; you grimace every time the wedding is mentioned. You don't even wear the engagement ring!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at my left hand.

"Jacob!" I shouted, trying to match his level. "Calm down! I do wear my ring, Jake, I do. But is this the only reason you've brought me here? To yell at me, and criticize me? I've missed you, I've been worried about you. I wanted to talk to you, and now I get my chance and _this_ is how you react?"

He turned away from me and sat against the wall. I gently got up and walked around the small cabin, over to the door. There were no windows in this cabin, I had no idea where I was. "Jake, where are we?"

"Outside of Forks, by the mountains," he said distractedly. "If you missed me so much, then you must see how much you care for me…" Jake's voice faded into silence. I quietly hoped that Edward had heard that. I returned to the bed but couldn't help looking at the pack, almost hoping that I would hear Edward's voice. Jake chose that moment to look at me, and he saw where I was looking.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, slowly getting up. "What are you looking at, Bella?" My mind went blank, I tried to calm my shaking hands as I stammered.

"Wa-was wondering wh-wh-wat t-time it is…" I murmured, looking down at the floor.

"You're lying!" He shouted, almost screamed. He dashed to the pack and searched through it, and found the phone…open and connected. He let out a howl of hurt and anger. "How could you, Bella, how could you? I would have brought you back, you aren't in any danger."

I backed against the bed, trying to remember where the fire poker was. His body began trembling, shaking violently. He came at me, and I whipped out the iron stick like a sword. Seeing the fear and disgust on my face, he attempted to swat at me with his huge hand, and I swung back without thinking. The iron struck his arm and knocked it away. He stared at me, stunned beyond belief. I took 

that moment, to run to the door, open the dead lock, and sprint out the door. Unfortunately, gravity was not on my side. I tripped running out of the cabin, and crashed down onto the forest floor. I heard a snarl rip out from the cabin, I rolled over onto my back just in time to see a great reddish brown wolf leap over me, land on the leaves, and take off, out into the woods.


	4. Back Again

**Hey, sorry for the last chapter...I realized, a little too late I might add, how terrible it was. That's what I get for writing it at three in the morning, huh? I hope to get back on pace with this next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter Four:

Back Again

I got up slowly, still looking at the point where Jake had disappeared. I kept looking at that same point as I backed into the cabin, wondering if he'd come back. Wondering what I'd do if he did. I took my chances that he wouldn't, I was sure that I'd done enough damage there to keep him away for a long time...if not forever. I turned around and immediately grabbed the backpack sitting against the wall. Digging through it, I found the phone, and hurriedly opened it. I tried to not think about how much I wanted to cry, or how full my eyes were getting with the welling tears. Before I could dial, I heard a howl a way off; I slammed the door and locked the deadbolt, wondering if it could hold Jake back. Deciding that it probably wouldn't but also deciding that I had no other choice than to take my chances, I dialed and pressed the phone to my ear, while straining my ears for the sound of approaching footsteps. It rang, only half a ring, and I heard someone pick up. "Edward?" I asked, anxiously.

But the voice I heard was not Edwards, it was the light, sing-song voice of Alice, but she sounded panicked. "Bella, he's looking for you, he's on his way. Oh, I'm so sorry, I misread the vision. I saw you not at the wedding and assumed it meant you running…" If she could cry, she probably would be sobbing her eyes out, so depressed was her voice.

"It's okay Alice, I know you can't see Werewolves," I said, my hands were trembling terribly, I tried to push the urge to break down from my mind. "Alice, can you see when Edward will get here?"

There was silence for a moment. Then she said, "He's almost there." I didn't really feel like talking to Alice, because all of my thoughts were focused on not breaking down. I hung up on her without a good bye and sank onto the bed trying to calm myself. If Edward saw that I was in shock, he'd find and kill Jacob. I pulled my comforter around me and kicked the cursed fire poker away from me. It spun wildly before it hit the wall six feet away. Just as the fire poker hit the opposing wall, the door was blasted off its hinges. It fell with a crash that shook the entire cabin, and a mass of light and dark colors flew into the room, landing crouched like a lion ready to pounce, a snarl ripped from his chest. He looked all around the cabin, and then his eyes locked with mine. He instantly stood up and went to me, without so much as a "hello", he lifted me up in a cradling hold, comforter and all. Edward squeezed me against his chest, and I finally came to the realization of what happened as I inhaled his sweet smell.

"It was Jacob," I wailed, leaning my face into his rock hard body. I felt Edward's muscles tighten at the name. He walked out of the cabin where a serious faced Emmett stood, stock still.

"I know," was all Edward said. He faced Emmett and said something too low for me to understand. Emmett nodded once and shot off like a bullet down the same path that Jacob had run not more than fifteen minutes ago.

"Where's Emmett going?" I asked, voice cracking as the horrible realization of what would probably happen sank in. "Edward, where's Emmett going?"

"To do something that should have been done a long time ago," Edward said, keeping his voice even, his eyes narrow. I began to fight against his arms that were holding me, I don't think he even noticed my struggle, and his rock hard arms merely tightened a bit.

"NO! NO, EMMETT!" I screamed looking down the path he had made. "NO, NO, NO! COME BACK!" Edward stopped fighting to hold me and let me drop to the forest floor. I landed, surprisingly on my feet and began running in the same direction Emmett had just taken. Before I had made it five feet, Edward stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"Edward, Edward please," I begged, tears flowing freely. "Don't let him die, please, don't let him die. Edward, please." Edward's face contorted with an unknown emotion, my closest guess would have been pain. He turned away from me and said, "He took you, Bella, he took you away from me. This was supposed to be our wedding day…I didn't know if I would be getting married or going to your funeral. Do you know what that was like? It was like Italy all over again, Bella."

I walked slowly over to him, and put my head on his chest. "I know how you felt, I felt the same way. But Jacob didn't mean any harm to me, I was the one who hit him first..." I saw him straighten up, looking more angry than I'd ever seen, so I continued. "I won't have you be the one responsible for his death, Edward. I can't let you do that. Please, for me."

Edward sighed and walked away from me, he seemed to think a moment before reaching for his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he dialed and held it to his ear. After a few seconds, he said, "Leave it, Emmett, come home," and hung up. I walked over to him and hugged him as he put his phone away, he hugged me back.

"I love you," I said, so sincerely that my voice cracked.

"I love you too," he said, finally embracing me so tightly that my back cracked. "Let's hope we're making the right decision here."

I debated whether to respond to that, and decided not to push him.

"What time is it?" I asked after our hug was over, which was quite a long time.

"Only eleven, feels like it's been a much longer time ." Edward said looking thoughtfully down into my eyes.

"Seven more hours until we're married," I said, grinning at him. He looked surprised, and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You still want to get married tonight?" he said, shock ringing out in every syllable. I nodded my head in earnest. "Does anything faze you? Kidnapped by a Werewolf, only to be more concerned that she may not make it back in time for her wedding, unbelievable…I suppose we better get moving then, Alice will be most delighted. Let her have her fun, she feels resposible for what happened."

I nodded, allowing the unpleasant feelings and memories to be placed at the back of my mind. He hoisted me onto his back in one fluid motion, and we were off. After two minutes of running, I heard a booming laugh that could be no one but Emmett; sneaking a peek, I saw that he was right behind us, looking more like a moving mountain than a man.

I squeezed my eyes shut again before the motion sickness could overwhelm me, and after another five minutes of running, Edward slowed, then stopped. I climbed unsteadily from his back and saw that we were in the Cullen's front yard. The anxious faces of Seem, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, but Alice looked beside herself. I grinned at them, and Alice bounded down the stairs to meet me. The force, at which she collided with me knocked the breath out of my body. I choked as she kissed my cheek, repeating over and over again how sorry she was. I looked at her and said, "Hey, we better get a move on, we've got a Wedding to get to!"

She looked completely floored, but her face broke into a grin. "STOP LOOKING, EDWARD!" was the last thing she said before she dragged me away from the rest of the family, through the front door, up the stairs and to her own bedroom. Once there, I was placed back in front of that oh too familiar mirror, in a chair that had been set in the middle of it. I prepared myself for the worst as I looked at Alice's reflection and saw the look in her eyes.

This was going to take a while.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, let me know what you think!! Next Chapter is almost done! I'm thinking sequel...what do you guys think?**


	5. So Close

**So I thought this would be the last chapter...but I guess the characters, who totally have a mind of their own, decided to drag things out for another chapter.**

Chapter five:

So Close…

After what seemed like an eternity, Alice stepped away from me and there I stood, in front of the mirror…again. But this time, instead of looking insecure in a dress too beautiful for me, I felt, for the first time, that I gave the dress a run for its money. My long brown hair, always so wild when I attempted to do anything to it, was flowing down my back in elegant curls while half of it was up, pinned down (with several hundred bobby pins judging by my aching head), it had never looked so beautiful. My face, rather than being tortured by several angry red spots, was smooth and creamy. For once I was not ashamed of my nearly albino skin tone. I looked just as perfect as a Vampire, how ironic. I looked at Alice, and smiled; the ferocity with which she smiled back nearly lit up the room. Esme and Rosalie came in, both looking like angels on earth. Esme was dressed in a pale pink, while Rosalie was dressed in her navy blue bridesmaid dress. They both look gorgeous.

"Alice," Rosalie said, looking to her away from me. "Here the Wedding is in forty minutes, and you are not even dressed!"

Alice laughed and took off into her closet. Esme and Rosalie came up to the sides of my chair, and I looked up at each of them in turn. I smiled and they smiled back.

"You look beautiful, Bella," said Esme, taking my hand and helping me and my dress up. "I'm so glad Edward found you. Welcome to the family."

"Yes, welcome to the family, Bella. I'm—I'm excited to have you as my sister," she said, smiling at me and taking my other hand.

"Thank you both, so much," I said, almost breaking down. Not even to the church and already a mess. "You've shown me more kindness than I deserve." We hugged each other, and Alice joined us dressed to perfection. She jumped in on the hug and squeezed us with a surprising force.

"When are the boys leaving?" Alice asked Esme, after we'd let go of each other.

"They just left…something about protecting the border," Esme said, glancing nervously in my direction. I knew instantly that they were checking the area for werewolves, more importantly for Jacob. I tried not to think about it, as I nervously smoothed the invisible wrinkles in my sparkling white dress.

"So, should we get going?" I asked, careful to not make any eye contact with anyone. We began walking towards the door; Alice suddenly hoisted me up into the air. I gasped and looked at her questioningly.

"Bella, I know you far too well to think that you won't trip or fall on your way to the car, and I will NOT have this dress or you getting ruined so close to the Wedding. We stepped outside to where 

Esme's van sat waiting; I noticed Edward's Volvo was gone. I didn't have time to notice much else as Alice suddenly froze on the spot, Rosalie and Esme did the same, their eyes narrowed.

"Wha--" was all I had a chance to spit out before Alice flew at break neck speed to the van, she placed me in as gently as she could, considering the speed at which she was traveling. She spat out, "Werewolves" then disappeared from my side, slamming the door, and appearing a second later in the driver's seat. The van took off, going from zero to ninety and still climbing. I could see the flashes of color that were Rosalie and Esme running outside of the van, suddenly I heard it. A howl, so low and heartbreaking, I turned and saw a lone wolf standing in the center of the road. The sun was starting to set as Alice sped, faster and faster to the church. She got to the parking lot and stopped, none too gently. Rosalie came to the side of the van and spoke to Alice in words to quiet for me to understand; she nodded and unlocked the door motioning for me to get out. She spoke whispered words to Rosalie and Esme; they nodded and waited behind where I stood. Alice came to me and grasped my arm leading me to the doors, I looked at her.

"What's going on?" I asked, focusing on not tripping as I entered the door and started for a chamber out of sight of the guests that would soon be arriving. Alice did not answer until the door was properly shut behind Esme and Rosalie.

"We're not going to tell Edward," she said, with a focused look on her face. It was clear that she was trying to think of other things incase Edward was listening. She smiled at the concerned look on my face. "You know how he overreacts. There's nothing to be worried about."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and it began sinking in that I would be attending my own wedding in no more than twenty minutes. I began hyperventilating, calm cool hands flew at me from all directions as they pushed me to sit and began placing their icy hands on my face and arms. It helped and soon I took to nervously pacing the room. The three other women laughed at me, despite what had just occurred at their house.

"You'll be fine!" Rosalie said, after my tenth lap of the room. "You look beautiful, Edward is a lucky guy!" I tried to stop, but thought after thought kept rushing though my mind.

"What if I trip while going down the aisle? What if I faint in the middle of the ceremony? What if the candles fall and the whole church is suddenly engulfed in flames? What if the church has a Carbon Monoxide leak knocking everyone unconscious then killing everyone? What if Edward changes his mind? What if—"

"That is the most ridiculous fear you've mentioned yet, including the inflamed church," Alice said, cutting me off. "I know my brother, he loves you more than you know…well, that and I have a tendency of knowing how things will play out."

I felt somewhat reassured, but still nervous. Esme looked at the clock on the wall and got up.

"Well, I'm afraid it's time for me to take my seat. Good Luck, Bella! You will be fine!" She kissed my cheek and gave me a quick squeeze before walking out of the room as if she floated on air. I started to get nervous…much more of this and I would need to be medicated.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, there was a knock at the door. Alice's soft, musical voice granted them entrance, and when the door opened there stood, my dad. Charlie was all dressed up in a tux, looking better than I had seen him look in the past two years.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" he asked quietly, almost forcing a smile. I nodded, and headed for the door; I shook as I walked, but I felt a smile spread across my face. THIS WAS IT! Alice took my hand as we walked out of my room, I felt Rosalie's cool hand on my shoulder. I felt the oddest emotion, I couldn't tell if I was going to burst into laughter or break down crying. Our little party stopped just outside of the sanctuary, and I could hear the small group of people begin to quiet as the music began to play.

Rosalie and Alice lined up respectfully, then Rosalie, with just one more reassuring smile and wink at me, began her walk down the aisle. Just as Rosalie took a step forward, Alice went rigid, and I knew she was seeing something. It was short and she looked at me with her attempt at reassuring. I didn't buy it. She shook her head at me and smiled as she followed Rosalie's example, I knew she wanted me to not worry and I smiled in return.

Here it was, the moment I'd been waiting for. My father led me to the doorway in, but not before giving me a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Dad," I choked out, and I laughed through the tears now welling in my eyes. Charlie nodded and took me to where I would begin my long walk down the aisle. People rose from their seats, and the music shifted…to my lullaby. I shifted my eyes as we took our first step from the people, to the man I loved, and there he was, Edward.

**I couldn't help but throw some action into this chapter...otherwise it would have been SO boring. I am planning on writing a sequel...one that will be a THOUSAND times better than this. So, as usual, review, review, review...It wouldn't hurt to add in what you think of a sequel. I love the feedback!!**


	6. Wedding BellsFINALLY!

**I'm really sad that this is the end, but I'm proud of how it turned out!**

Chapter Six:

Wedding Bells...Finally!

There he was, smiling crookedly at me, looking more like a Greek god than he ever had. His golden eyes were constantly watching my eyes, and smiled, blushed, then looked away. I glanced into the crowd, I recognized many of Charlie and Renee's friends, some people from school (Ben and Angela among them), and the very last person I expected. Billy Black. I almost glared at him as I passed, but kept my cool, forcing myself to look back at Edward, which wasn't hard to do.

Edward had this emotion on his face that could be nothing more than sheer bliss. He had eyes for only me, and with every step I took, his smile grew. A white rose was pinned to his tux to match the white roses I was holding in my hand. Emmett was grinning from Edward's left hand side and Jasper was grinning next to him; all of them were dressed in a black tux, white collared shirts, and navy blue vests and ties. Alice and Rosalie were smiling on the opposing side, and I realized that my father and I had reached the end of our journey together. He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek, visible tears in his eyes. Edward walked smoothly down the stairs, and Charlie gave him my hand. Edward nodded at Charlie, and Charlie nodded in return. Edward led me up the stairs to where Carlisle stood dressed in a tux as well, as Charlie took his seat. Before he released my hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled and saw him smile in return, the Carlisle spoke.

"It is with great pleasure that we gather together to witness the joining of two hands, two hearts, two souls in matrimony. My son, Edward, and Isabella, whom I think of as a daughter, have fallen in love so deeply and so completely, that today, they will make a pact, a bond before all of you, their beloved friends and family, whereby their hearts, their bodies, and their souls shall be united as one for the rest of eternity," Carlisle's voice was so clear and so angelic that it seemed the whole church held its breath as he paused.

"I would like to take this moment, to tell you all about this blushing bride and her strapping groom. Isabella, or Bella, first came to Forks in her junior year of high school, and upon meeting Edward, the two despised each other." The crowd chuckled. "It was during their infuriating arguments, that one fateful winter day, Edward saved Bella's life from being killed in an automobile accident. Yet even this was not enough to break these two's stubborn will, eventually walls were broken and they each allowed themselves to love."

"It has been my pleasure to watch these two grow, not only have they grown closer, but they have grown to become the spectacular people they are today." I blushed and realized that there were tears in my eyes, Edward reached out and grasped my hand. "They truly were meant to be, anyone who has seen them together would agree. So, since I'm sure both Edward and Bella are more than ready, we will begin the vows." He motioned for us to face and join hands. I was freely crying now, and I could hear noses being blown."

"Edward would you repeat after me," Carlisle said, carefully pronouncing each line, and Edward repeated them flawlessly, never once looking away from my eyes. He finished by saying, "…until death do us part."

Then it was my turn, and I calmed myself and took my turn repeating after Carlisle. I didn't stutter once. Carlisle looked back at the small crowd and spoke in a calm, clear voice. "If anyone objects to this bond, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I could feel the tension in the air, I looked at Charlie, but he seemed firmly settled in his seat. Then a cough came from the back of the church, and there, standing, was Billy. I couldn't believe it, my hands shook, Edward held them, but he too was glaring at Billy, even Charlie threw Billy a murderous look. Carlisle cleared his voice and said, "Now I must ask the Bride and Groom if they wish to honor this man's objection."

"No," we both said it as one, but I almost shouted it, and shot Billy a look that said quite plainly, you are not wanted here. I turned back to Carlisle and he smiled at me, then continued. We went through the ceremony of the rings, and I place the ring on Edward's finger, my hand shaking so much I almost missed, he grinned at me. He place his ring on my hand, much more gracefully than I had done. We looked back up at Carlisle, expectantly.

"Yes, Edward, I'm getting there! It is my profound pleasure to announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the Bride."

Edward grabbed me and swept me down in a dip, kissing me deeply. The crowd burst into laughter and applause. We rose again; I was blushing, to face the applauding crowd. Carlisle waited for the noise to settle a little before shouting, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" The crowd took back up its cheering and applause. Edward kissed me once more before leading me down the stairs. The joy in his eyes was more pronounced than I had ever seen it, suddenly, I was lifted off my feet and he carried me down the rest of the way. I laughed and smiled at him and he smiled back. We reached the back of the church and he set me down, kissing me fiercely.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," he said holding me close. "What do you think?"

"Well, my loving husband," I could see the joy in his eyes magnify by ten when I used that word. "I think that we did pretty well. I love you!"

We didn't have time to say anything more, because at that moment, an overly excited little pixie of a Vampire crashed into both of us and began squeezing us.

"Ah! I 'm so happy!! I love you guys!" she squealed, until Jasper came and pried her off of us. We were surrounded my many more smiling faces, saying words of congratulations. I looked around me, and saw Billy Black give me one more pleading look. I glared in return; he turned on his heel and out the door. Looking out the window, I could see him walk to a great wolf; I looked away, unable to bear anymore. I returned to the chattering crowd, tried to submerge myself in the mass of people, but it wasn't enough to drown out the long, heartbroken howl that suddenly sounded.

**Uh oh! Do I smell sequel!? I believe I do! Sorry for how long the Wedding was, I got WAY too into it. Poor Billy, only trying to do what he felf was right. Don't worry the next story will go all into that! Review! Let me know what you think! Love you ALL!**


End file.
